Lunch
by Kipli
Summary: Someone's caught staring at lunch. Who could it be?


Title: Lunch  
  
Author: Kipli  
  
Rating: G to PG for flirting  
  
Summary: Someone's caught staring at lunch. Who could it be?  
  
Notes: Notice how no names were used and nothing eternally Trek was named. An interesting challenge for me that was not all that easy. This could almost be about any two people anywhere and not _Voyager_. Anyway, the man is pretty easy to figure out but don't jump to too many conclusions about the woman, as I never sat down and decided who she was out of the crew. This is set way back in the beginnings of _Voyager_ during the first few seasons before any relationships formed.  
  
Disclaimer: Paramount owns the universe. I just live there.  
  
She stared at him. She could spend hours staring at him, and she had. Those eyes... She averted her gaze when he managed to glance in her direction but she knew the color. Deep blue. So blue you could manage to swim in them, she was told. It was hard to doubt it. She had yet to truly get lost in them though. It would be too embarrassing since she would be immediately caught. Hard to get lost in someone's eyes without being seen.  
  
He seemed so happy. He had good friends that would never let him down. And her, sitting here alone watching him. Why couldn't she just go over and say hello? Because he was flirting with the woman next to him. Well, that was the excuse she gave herself. He must be involved with the woman or soon to be. She herself was no match. He would certainly turn her down for the other woman. With all her staring, she was closer to a stalker than a possible date. Did he notice her always watching at lunch? If he did, she couldn't tell. He was so relaxed, so enjoying his break with friends.  
  
She shook her head and looked down at the plate of food in front of her. She should eat. Taking a bite, she skewed her face slightly at the taste. Another hallmark meal. She sighed and took another bite. She'd have to eat it. It was all she had. No use wasting the food.  
  
"Is this seat taken?"  
  
She jerked her head up, startled to see the object of all her staring now standing in front of her. "Um, no, sit down."  
  
He gave her a smile as he sat with some sort of dessert. She glanced behind him to see his friends had left. What had made him seek her out as company though?  
  
"You looked a little lonely. And not too interested in today's so called lunch," he remarked as if he'd read her mind.  
  
She had to give him a slight smile. "Thanks. I was starting to feel a little out of it."  
  
"I'll always come to your rescue, don't worry. I hear you're going to be in the talent show..." He grinned before taking an experimental taste of the 'pie' on his plate, looking surprised at the fairly decent flavor.  
  
She watched him for a split second, wondering what his first comment meant, then snapped out of it quickly with an embarrassed look at the mention of the talent show. "Yes, actually. I... It's a secret."  
  
"So I hear. Why the hush-hush? You going to do Shakespeare nude or something?"  
  
She shot him a shocked look and then slapped his arm. "Of course not! Where in the world did that come from? Never mind, I don't want to know."  
  
He smirked, chuckling at the reaction he got out of her. "You've never been one to be all that shy. I was just thinking its got to be something big."  
  
"It's just something I don't do that often, that's all. Plus, if nobody knows what it is, maybe it'll be easier to back out of it the night of the talent show."  
  
"Oh, I don't think I could let you off that easily. You've got me too interested."  
  
She shook her head at him. 'Don't think about the double meaning there, just don't,' she told herself. "I doubt you could force me on-stage."  
  
"You want to make a bet?" He grinned.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "That could be a show all in itself, you dragging me on."  
  
"I find carrying works much better. No chance of you squirming away from me."  
  
She chuckled. "You're going to carry me on-stage?"  
  
"If I have to..." His grin widened.  
  
She sighed playfully. "Wonderful. I'm not getting out of this then... But how will you keep a hold on me while I'm wearing silk?"  
  
His eyebrows lifted in surprise. "You're going to be wearing silk? Silk what?" His eyes sparkled.  
  
"I told you, I'm not telling."  
  
He leaned in across the table. "Come on, tell me. You can't leave me with silk and not tell me what it is."  
  
"Nothing as exciting as your little mind is coming up with," she teased, then finally admitted, "A silk dress."  
  
"You? In a silk dress? I can see the crowd already applauding."  
  
She smacked his arm again. "The male gawkers like you anyway."  
  
He smirked, leaning back in his chair. "Oh, I can just see everyone riveted by whatever you decide to do on-stage."  
  
"I'm so glad you think so highly of me and have decided to speak so freely."  
  
"This is our off hour. If I have the guts to say it, I can say it."  
  
Shaking her head, she finished the last of what she could eat of her lunch and pushed the plate away. "You, the only man with the guts to say what's on his mind. Too bad it's so predictable."  
  
"That's what us pigs are for." His grin lit up on his face.  
  
"That's what they keep telling me but I've still yet to find a good use for you."  
  
The smirk on his face was unmistakable. "I could think of a few things."  
  
"Is your mind always in the gutter on your off hours?"  
  
"No, just when I'm around you."  
  
She scoffed just for show and stopped herself from blushing. What was he doing? Why would he say something like that? "You're horrible." Standing up, she picked up her tray. "Five minute warning."  
  
"Till what?" he asked slyly as he stood with his own plate and followed her to dispose of their dishes, knowing full well she meant until their free hour was up.  
  
"God, I'm never going to be seen with you on your free time again."  
  
"I think you enjoy the attention." His eyes gleamed as he grinned and walked with her out of the galley. "Maybe I should come bug you at dinner. Get some more information out of you."  
  
"You're friends would be disappointed to miss all your dirty jokes."  
  
"Oh, these aren't dirty jokes. You should hear the one about-"  
  
"Please, spare me," she said with a chuckle as she put up a hand to stop him from going on.  
  
He smiled the smile that usually turned heads. "If you'd like. But I'm still going to find you for dinner. I'd hate for you to get lonely again."  
  
She shook her head. "I'll be fine. Don't go worrying about me." They stepped onto the lift and she folded her arms.  
  
"Sorry, comes naturally. But if you don't like being seen with me in public, just say so."  
  
She laughed. "Oh yes, that's it. I'm so embarrassed to eat with you."  
  
"I knew it was something like that." They arrived at their destination and he added quickly, soft enough so only she would hear as he leaned closer, "Unless you stop staring at me, I'm going to have to keep coming over and annoying you until you admit you like my company."  
  
And before she could answer him, he was walking away to his workstation with her eyes glued on him in surprise. A grin appeared on her face as she followed him to her own place. 'You'd better keep that promise because I'll never admit to anything...'  
  
The End!  
  
Feedback??? Email me at Ever_Kip@everclearfanatic.com 


End file.
